Spirits United
by Marie Kenobi
Summary: It’s one of the Ronin's 97th birthdays and he’s attacked by overwhelming emotions and memories.


By: Marie Kenobi

Disclaimer * Ronin Warriors and related universe doesn't belong to me, but to Sunrise Inc. I merely borrowed them. So please don't sue, I'm broke. The poem at the bottom, however, does belong to me. Please ask permission before using. Thanks!

****

Spirits United

By: Marie Kenobi

The year is 2070. In a small log cabin near Mt.Fuji, a man is quietly huddled in a blanket. Today is his 97th birthday. He looks around him, eyeing the picture of his wife, daughter, and himself. His daughter and her family visited him yesterday, spending the entire evening watching the sunset together. He and his wife divorced shortly after their 20th wedding anniversary. She now lived in America with a new husband.

The man sighed and looked at a picture of a young boy. _Why Yuli? None of us smoked so why did you? _He wondered. The boy, now a man, was in America, receiving treatment for lung cancer. The doctors gave him a month to live at the most.

Nearby sat the picture of a young woman. _It's good to know that your death was a natural one. You deserved it. Though I may soon join all of you, Mia, I want you to know I have no regrets. I have lived my life to its fullest._

He looked up to stare at the pictures on his fireplace mantel. Four pictures stood silhouetted by flowers. _I feel you calling, my friends. It won't be long now._ The first showed a kindly looking, brown-headed teen. _I wonder a lot how you, sweet Cye, were the first to leave us. I remember it clearly. We had talked the day before you were scheduled to go spend your 70th birthday with your family. You were riding in a train when suddenly your car, which was the last in a long line, detached its self from the others and derailed. You were thrown through a window and pinned under the train. Strong till the end, you survived the trip to the hospital, but died before any of us could get there. Kento barely missed you. I don't believe he ever forgave himself either. Your son and daughter allowed the remaining four Ronins to decide where and how you would be buried. Your ashes were spread over the water that you received your armor from. We thought you'd forever like to be "Churning beneath a sea of salt"._

The man stood and walked the few steps up to the second floor.

_I set your picture next to your best friend Kento. I thought you'd like that. I miss your immature way of acting. And it's just too quiet around here. We always knew your downfall would come from the thing you loved most in this world: food. It's still a little hard to understand just why it happened. You were as healthy as a 95-year-old as when you were a 15-year-old. But you had one to many hamburgers and such. The cholesterol caught up to you. When I learned that you had suffered a heart attack and was in a coma, my own heart leapt to my throat. My daughter had just arrived to travel with me to your home when we received the phone call that you had died. Just as we had all agreed the two remaining Ronins spread you ashes across the mountains so that you were finally sitting on your "throne of rock"._

When he reached his room, the man pulled out a large trunk from under his bed. Upon opening it, his eyes were filled with the sights of pictures, letters, clothes, books, and many more things of long ago. He opened a secret compartment in the lid and produced two journals, orange and light blue. The old man picked up the orange book, opened it, and started reading the first entry.

First things first, there will be no "Dear Diary" or anything like that in this book. It is a journal, I repeat, a journal, not a diary.

But I don't have much time to waste, so I'll get on with it. Believe it or not, but this is already Day 2 of possibly the most important war in all history. We (the five Ronin Warriors and two citizens) are in a subway underneath the ruined streets of Toyama. Cye, the bearer of Torrent, is looking for food at the moment. I wish he would hurry, my stomach just growled – again. Sage, the bearer of Halo, and Rowen, the bearer of Strata, are up top with White Blaze, Wildfire's partner. They're watching for any signs of the Dynasty.

Cye just came back. He handed me some kind of burger. I'm not sure how old or what kind it is, but I don't really care. These armors give you strength while fighting, but they tire you out quickly, especially if you aren't used to them. I need all the food I can get right now. I wonder if Cye can find a nice warm bath for me right now too. I probably smell like a wet dog.

One of the people we rescued has just introduced himself. He's a really young boy, maybe 8 or 9, and his name is Yuli. Poor kid, the Dynasty kidnapped his parents.

"I've sworn to crush the Dynasty's master!" That was Ryo or Wildfire. He took up the roll as leader without anyone, including himself, even seeming to notice. But he's a good warrior and I think we're going to need his leadership abilities. Maybe, when this war is over, I can read what he just said back to him and the other three Ronins. I wonder, what will we think of this time when it's all over?

I just finished telling the kid, Yuli, who we are. He looked impressed. The other person, a lady a little older than me, said her name is Mia.

Here come Rowen and Sage, I don't see White Blaze. They say they can't find anything. Maybe they chickened out. I told Ryo I'd help force them back into the hole they crawled out of. It may seem strange, but I'm looking forward to this war with the Dy –

White Blaze just came bounding down the steps like he had a giant dog after him. Ryo asked what's wrong and the tiger roared! Can they understand each other? Weird!

I think I have to stop now. The evil is approaching. I'm not sure how, but I can feel it . . .

Kento Lei Fan

A.k.a.,

Kento of Hardrock

With a sad smile, the man closed the orange journal and opened the light blue one to a random page.

Dear Journal,

I didn't think it could get any worse, but it did. Ryo and Kento took off last night while everyone was asleep. When we finally met back up with them, we found only Kento and White Blaze. Apparently, Talpa created a large energy ball and Ryo jumped in, hoping to be able to destroy it. Instead, it took off into space with him. If he's not already dead, then the impact when he hits Rowen . . .I prefer not to think about it. No, I demand myself not to.

Later –

You had to be put aside journal because Talpa, the lord of the Dynasty, came into view. He showed us the energy ball in space, then Ryo. He was in so much pain . . .Ryo has already sacrificed so much for us. He withstood Sekhmet's poison, twice, to revive Sage and I. Now he's up against something more painful in an attempt to save Rowen of the Strata.

I've already asked him once if it's really necessary to rescue Strata. I don't know him very well so I don't see why it's so important to waste our time trying to rescue him. But Ryo said we need all 5 Ronins. I guess if he says so, then Strata must be important.

As soon as Talpa disappeared, Dynasty soldiers surrounded us. Obviously we are getting better because Sage, Kento, White Blaze, and I were able to defeat all of them and protect Mia and Yuli.

Then in the sky, we saw a bright red and white explosion. The energy ball had exploded! Soon afterward, we could see a dark blue sphere falling from the sky. I'm currently writing in Mia's jeep as we track the blue light. Our armors began reacting when we saw the light and our subarmors continue to do so, getting brighter along the way. There can only be one reason for why our armors are glowing –they must be alive. As we continue on our way to find them, an uneasy feeling grows in the pit of my stomach. I have a very bad feeling about this. I just hope everything's OK –

Mia's stopped the jeep! Sage and Kento are already out and armoring back up. I have to go join them. Hang on Ryo, Rowen, we're coming!

Cye Mouri

Now a.k.a.,

Cye of Torrent

Two teardrops fell to the papers below and the man carefully stood. Taking an armful of his prized possessions from the trunk, including the orange and light blue journals, he dropped them into the fireplace in his room. Silently, he withdrew back to the floor and leaned against his bed, thinking of the other two pictures downstairs.

_Thinking about it, I don't know if it was really possible. Stock-car racing was one of your favorite things to do, Sage. How was it that it destroyed you? You sounded so happy when you called me and told me that your son had arranged a special birthday treat for you. You told me that he'd said the "Big 80" was always important. I was happy for you. Really I was because I knew how much you liked speed. But there were the clouds, the sudden downpour, and the rain and oil from the pavement mixed together. The car slid and you lost control. Everything was over before you even realized it. Witnesses say your death was instant and you didn't suffer. I'm glad. We spread your ashes in the Pinnacles. After all, "The darkest prison sheds the light."_

I could be angry with you Rowen, because your death last year left me alone. You were 96. I remember the two of us getting together only a month before you passed away. Your once blue hair was now a mixture of gray and white. But your midnight blue eyes still sparkled like the stars that you so deeply loved. We went star gazing for a long time the night we were together, until it became too cold for our weary bodies. The two of us each retired to our own separate rooms for the night. The following morning I left. Your downfall began soon after and I wonder if the reason you were so full of memories that night is because you knew you were being called. A month later, doctors announced that you had died peacefully in your sleep. I, the remaining Ronin, spread your ashes through the wind in the very spot that I first came up with the idea that you were perhaps trapped in space, "floating amongst the eyes of the ages."

Two more teardrops fell from the remaining warrior's eyes. He located a green journal and a dark blue journal. Opening the first, he began to read.

Dear Journal,

We had a very disturbing battle yesterday. This is how the day started:

Rowen and I decided we needed to get out for awhile so I borrowed Mia's jeep and we went into town. Kento and Cye were out in the backyard wrestling or something else immature along that line and Ryo was sleeping still. Ryo . . .poor guy, he'd been sleeping for a week straight.

Rowen and I enjoyed our selves fairly well. We were utterly amazed at how different everything was. Actually though, the only difference was that everything was normal. You would have never known there had been such a tough fight.

On the way back to Mia's, we stopped for a few moments. Rowen got the sip of water that he wanted and we were moving to leave when the wind picked up. Birds suddenly soared through the air in a panic. It was then that a Dynasty gate appeared. From it arrived a large, bulky warrior in dark armor. He said his name was Saranbo and he wanted the armor that had defeated Talpa. Rowen and I challenged him to guess. We suited up into our subarmor and battled him fairly well until we attempted a unison attack. We went right through him! Saranbo got us from behind and put us in some kind of electrical energy bubble. It was here that he discovered that we weren't the bearers of Inferno.

Back at the mansion in Mia's library, Mia, Kento, Cye, Rowen, and I had a lengthy discussion about what was going on. We knew that Saranbo wanted Ryo and Mia explained, although we already knew, that Ryo was still extremely battle weary from the last fight with Talpa, he needed more rest. So the other 3 and I agreed to protect him. We would go that night back to the place Rowen and I had fought Saranbo. We wouldn't tell Ryo or get him involved and defeat Saranbo ourselves. Mia warned us as we headed out that it wouldn't be easy without Ryo. I wish for all of our sakes that we had listened.

In full armor, Rowen and I hid in the woods. Cye and Kento stood beside the cliff face in their subarmors. Suddenly, the sky was alive with birds. "Rowen?" I said. Ahead of us, in the clearing near the road, we saw Saranbo appear in front of Cye and Kento. Although we couldn't hear what they were saying, I guessed by their body language that they too were being commanded to show their armor. They refused to of course and in the next moment, Rowen and I were running towards them. "Hey Kento, Cye! Watch your backs!" Rowen called out in warning.

Saranbo's shadow, which had formed on the cliff face behind them, solidified. Cye and Kento weren't able to move quickly enough and were hit. Rowen and I performed our sure kills together. It did nothing! I couldn't figure it out! Then electricity shot out of his eyes and all four of us were in the energy bubbles. He discovered that neither Cye nor Kento had the armor he was looking for, but claimed he could sense one more. Ro tried to stop him, but the electricity increased and he screamed louder than the rest of us in pain. I'm not that sure exactly when he left.

I don't know how long it was, but suddenly Ryo appeared in full battle armor riding White Blaze, Saranbo was chasing him. I looked up and shouted his name in warning just as the others did. "Never! I am a Ronin Warrior! I must protect my friends!" I heard him yell it at Saranbo, but I was in too much pain to be impressed by his show of loyalty. Then, I heard a new scream. I forced my eyes open to see that Ryo had been thrown against the cliff and was being beaten. We all yelled his name out again when he suddenly lifted into the air. I could tell by the look on his face that he hadn't planned it to happen, but suddenly he was transforming. I, along, with Cye, Kento, and Rowen screamed in pain as our energy was pulled from us to Ryo. The last thing I heard before blacking out was Ryo exclaiming, "Armor of Inferno!"

I awoke later in my bed. Turning to glance at the clock, which read 11:45 A.M., I spotted Rowen in his bed across the room from mine. No one knows what happened during the fight yet. Mia somehow got us all home and to bed (she never ceases to amaze me). I guess our armor went back to wherever it comes from after the fight. It's early morning and Ryo's still asleep as I write this in the kitchen where the others are quietly talking. I just hope he's willing to share what happened with us.

Sage Date

Once again a.k.a.,

Sage of Halo

The green journal was set aside and the man picked up a dark blue journal. Opening it to a certain page, he read one of his favorite entries.

Dear Berni, *

I am recording the following events from a previous battle. I am sitting in one of Talpa's many dungeons though I am no longer a prisoner. I have managed to free Sage, Cye, and Kento. They are resting for the upcoming fight. But should we not make it, I send all our hope and strength to Ryo. He'll defeat Talpa single - handily if he must just because that's the kind of person he is. However, if Sage, Cye, Kento, and I do not survive this battle, I hope my journal falls into Ryo's possession. He is my friend and one of the only friends I've ever had in my life. On behalf of all of us, be careful.

Ryo and I had fallen into a trap set by Lady Kayura. When we finally awoke again, we were underground in a cave of some sort. We found the first door rather easily, but it too was a trap. Spikes suddenly shot out of the ceiling and it (the ceiling) began to lower. Ryo asked me if I had any ideas so I responded, "Yeah, put on your armor Ryo. We'll blast our way out of here."

Just before the spikes touched us, Ryo performed his "Flare Up Now!" We saw another doorway after Ryo blew the room apart. He told me to stand back, but I said it was my turn. I performed my "Arrow Shock Wave!" The dust was just beginning to clear when we heard a laugh. Ryo grunted in distaste. "Ugh! Kayura!" She had been waiting for us.

Ryo told her we had come to rescue our friends and she couldn't stop us. Kayura seemed to shrug that off and told us she only wanted to kill us and get our armors. _How polite, _I thought.

Ryo yelled, "Get ready Rowen!" and we charged together. She leaped into the air, easily avoiding our attack. Then she disappeared. I caught sight of her though and shot an arrow. It was easily sidestepped so Ryo ran at her. As their blades entangled one another, red energy crackled in the air around them. But then she was on the ground again and I swung with my bow, trying to hit her. She escaped, unharmed, and Ryo charged again. Their blades locked once more. When they broke, Kayura teased Ryo into performing the "Flare Up Now!"

The wall behind Kayura fell and something began to pull on the power of his sure kill. I yelled for him to stop, that it was a trick, but he said it wouldn't. Kayura was draining the power from his armor. All I knew was that Ryo was running out of time. How much longer could he hold up? His power was still being drained as I shot an arrow at the structure pulling his power. It didn't work and I realized my power wasn't strong enough alone.

I heard Ryo groan and yelled, "Fight back! Don't give into it Ryo! Don't let it beat you!" The energy was shooting skyward by now, having formed a hole in the roof.

Then the light began to fade and he fell. White Blaze leapt up and caught him. I called his name twice before there was another laugh. Kayura tried to make me feel guilty by saying I was too late to help him. It worked, but then she continued on how I was next and Talpa had room for all 5 Ronins in his collection. I became furious and asked how she could be so evil. She told me the pay was good and there was room for advancement, then told me to shut up. I had to grit my teeth not to yell out something I would regret later.

But now it was just White Blaze and I. _What could we do?_ I wondered.

"It's useless for you to resist me and if you're smarter than you look, I know you won't dare try fighting me again."

"Well then, let's just say that I'm smart enough to know that I have nothing else to lose!" I began to shoot arrows at her, hoping to land at least one. "I'm warning you Kayura! I'll bring this whole place down on top of us!" It wasn't a threat, but a promise. Then I performed the "Arrow Shock Wave!" Just as I hoped, a hole was made close enough to escape. But I wasn't done. I yelled at White Blaze to get Ryo out of here. Kayura must not have thought that she was done either and tried to stop White Blaze and the still unconscious Ryo.

I met her weapons with my own, allowing them to escape.

"Give me your armor now!"

"You won't get anything from me while I'm alive!"

"You're willing to sacrifice yourself?"

"That's right!"

Surprisingly, she retreated, as if my answer had startled her.

"You fool! What motivations could you possibly have for playing the hero?"

"My friend's in trouble and he needs help! But you don't know what it means to make sacrifices for your friends!"

"But what's the point of sacrificing everything?"

"If it'll save my friends, I'll do it, no problem!" She stared at me for a moment. I had caught her attention. "I'd risk my life for them and I know they'd do the same for me! That's part of what being a Ronin Warrior is all about and I doubt if you'll ever understand!"

"Another heart wrenching speech."

"Ryo! This is for you man!" Kayura and I charged one another together. When I turned around, she was preparing her sure kill. I had no choice but to meet it. Hers overpowered mine and I was sent flying through the air. I can still feel where the energy hit my chest and it's still sore.

When her power stopped, I began to fall back towards the earth. "Ryo, I'm sorry man! I gave it my best shot! You have to save the others now!" My armor began to glow suddenly and a protective bubble formed around me. My armor wouldn't let me down. Then I saw Kayura again. We battled in the air for what seemed minutes, but was actually seconds. Down below I spotted White Blaze and Ryo. White Blaze leapt onto a deserted boat and I moved to float in front of them. Kayura claimed we wouldn't get away so easy. I told her I'd protect Ryo no matter what. I would to and I'll do it again if I must. She leapt towards us and I shot an arrow. Kayura avoided it and used a weaker form of her sure kill on me. I was too tired to fight it any longer and fell back into the boat next to White Blaze and Ryo. She landed on the bow, smiling at us.

I realized for the second time that day that I wasn't strong enough to do it myself. Just before I blacked out, I heard Ryo say my name with great difficulty.

I'm not sure what happened next, but when I awoke moments later, I saw Anubis, Mia, and Yuli. They said they were here to help us. I smiled when Mia asked if I were all right.

A lot has happened between then and now, including my capture, which I prefer not to think about, much less record. This dungeon is cold and dark, but the guys tell me they're almost ready, I can feel it. Hang in there Ryo. It looks grim, but we're not through with Talpa yet. Let it be known _now _that the Ronin Warriors still live and fight as one!

Rowen Hashiba

Forever a.k.a.,

Rowen of the Strata

****

The man took the two journals, a red journal, and the rest of his prized possessions and threw them into the fireplace. _I have no need to read my own journal. After all, I was the one who wrote it. The event written on the last pages though, have never been forgotten and I have dreams of it to this day . . .but not anymore._

From the secret compartment, the man pulled out his red kanji orb. It shined as brilliantly before, but its inner glow was dimmer, reflecting its owner's life. The old warrior held it gently between his fingers. _All I ask is one thing. Please, before I leave this world, grant me this wish. I want to once again call on the power of my armor and bring forth fire. _He closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later he felt warmth on his cheek. Exhausted from his efforts, he crawled onto his bed.

Before his eyes, he watched his treasures slowly burn at the flickering tongues of the fire. Buried emotions resurfaced and he found himself thinking back to the event in his life that he had recorded last in his journal. The one that continued to rule over his dreams even now . . .

Dear Mom and Dad,

War is over! The _war _is _over! _After so many long and painful battles, it's all over . . .and we won. We escaped from our prisons and fought separately until we finally joined together again. Badamon's evil spirits went down to Earth and they began to control everyone with their greed. The Warlords, Kayura, Sage, Cye, Kento, Rowen, and I battled Talpa in the Dynasty. But then we were forced to fight him on Earth. The other 4 Ronins and I hurried to defeat the overgrown bucket head.

Thanks to the wonderful memory of Rowen, I'll record everything that was said between Talpa and us.

"Talpa!" I yelled, "Your little party is over! It's time to go home."

He responded with a laugh. "You still do not except that I am now master of this world. Have pity for you fools."

"We won't give up fighting 'til we stop you. You ought to know that by now," Sage told him.

Kento added, "You really should have finished us off when you had the chance Talpa."

"It is you," he began, "who made the mistake. Look around at your fellow men."

I heard Rowen and Cye gasp as we all turned around.

"Let me show you, Ronin Warriors, the true nature of the human spirit. Now you will witness my evil!"

Vaguely, I heard Yuli yelling something, but we were too far to hear what he said. Suddenly, spirits surrounded us and we were encircled with evil energy. I screamed, Rowen exclaimed that he was paralyzed and Kento yelled out, "No!" Still screaming, we were all lifted into the air when Rowen yelled to me. "Ryo! Use the Inferno!"

"What will happen to you guys though?" I didn't want them to get hurt anymore.

"Just do it!" Sage yelled. "Go on!" They sent their energy to me and I transformed.

"Rage of Inferno!" I exclaimed. A moment later, Badamon had been destroyed. My armor gleamed brilliantly, my friends stood ready behind me.

"At last, Hariel's armor of Inferno. The last thing I need to rule the human world!"

This time when I heard Yuli I understood that he was telling me to be careful. Seconds later, White Blaze joined me by my side. I took the Soul Swords of Fervor. Talpa laughed.

"I shall have that armor along with the Soul Swords of Fervor. They have belonged to many a strong ruler and soon they will belong to me!"

White Blaze roared and I countered his verbal assault. "Well, you're going to get nothing but a hard time outta me Talpa. And it will be my pleasure!" He flung his sword at me and I dodged it. The ground split beneath the sword. I saw my friends out of the corner of my eye and distantly heard Yuli scream.

We battled in close combat for awhile then separated and ran parallel to one another. Simultaneously, we both leapt into the air. Neither of us landed a blow and I flipped to avoid another attempt by Talpa. It was then I performed the "Rage of Inferno!" But Talpa absorbed it with his sword and threw it back at me. I screamed and amongst my pain heard Kento yell my name out. More quietly, Sage gasped, "I-I can't believe Talpa's beating him!"

Talpa looked on smugly. "I have defeated you, Ryo of Wildfire. You are no longer worthy of your armor."

Kneeling on one knee, I gathered my breath while trying to sort things out. _I'm not sure I can beat him. If I go on fighting, we could lose everything!_

"You know I speak the truth Wildfire. Give your armor over to me!"

Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted up. Talpa was preparing to absorb me.

"Talpaaa!" Kento screamed. He charged Talpa with his bo and I watched helplessly. Talpa called him a fool and asked how he dared to challenge him. I admire Kento's bravery. Kento was thrown back. How I regretted not being able to help him. Out of no where, I heard Anubis's voice enter my head. _::Wildfire, listen to my spirit. It will guide you!::_

Talpa yelled once more at me to give him my armor. But Anubis's words were seeping through. _::Listen to your heart and understand!:: _"Virtue!" I exclaimed.

My enemy gasped when I floated back to the ground. "If you want this armor so bad Talpa, you'll have to pay the price!"

"I have no time for these games! Give me that armor now!" He screamed at me.

I responded in a voice so cold that I wasn't sure if it was even mine. "Try it on first. If it fits . . .it's yours!" It was then that I did the unthinkable. I released my soul and armor spirit into Talpa.

I couldn't see my friends at first, but I could feel their shock. Talpa obviously couldn't believe what I had done either. "What is this?! You're polluting my evil!" The symbol of 'Virtue' appeared on Talpa's forehead. By now I could see my friends and they looked on in amazement, shouting my name out.

"The soul of Virtue is taking over Talpa! Slash him, get it over with!"

"We can't! W-we might hurt you!" Cye said.

"And we're not taking that chance!" Kento agreed.

I couldn't believe they would refuse when we were so close to winning. "Just do it! If we miss this chance, the Dynasty will rule our world forever!"

"Ryo!" Rowen exclaimed.

They screamed as they charged Talpa, but it wasn't until I looked at their faces that I saw the tears and understood. My friends, the ones I would do anything for, including sacrifice myself, were crying –over me. It was then I realized just how close we were . . .and that I wouldn't survive to celebrate our most important victory together.

Rowen, Sage, Cye, and Kento slashed at Talpa and his armor fell apart. I was in too much pain to realize there was something going on. Just before I slipped into a forever-lasting darkness, I saw a bright light. _Is this it? _I thought. _Am I dead? _But I heard Anubis's reassuring voice again and a moment later I was safely on the ground, standing in the middle of a circle of my closest friends in the entire world. I was alive –a feat in itself considering all I had just been through.

I looked at Yuli and the Jewel of Life, the little pendent that had helped to save me. "I couldn't have done it without you Yuli. You saved my life. Thanks." He laughed and the smile on his face stretched from ear to ear.

Down below, everything was returning to normal. "It's all over," Kento said. We removed our helmets and on a silent call, threw them in the air. I heard our laughter and shouts of joy with new ears. I would never look at life or the importance of friends the same again.

Our helmets turned to cherry blossoms. When they touched us, the armors disappeared to be replaced by jeans and new, specially made jackets. Above us, I saw Lady Kayura and the Warlords.

"You did it Ronins!" When we first met, she was the last person I would have ever expected a congratulation from. "You saved the mortal world! So I guess you won't be needing us anymore." She sounded so sad though she was smiling. It's something I'll never forget. Kayura exchanged a few more words with us before we said our farewells and they went back to try and fix the mess Talpa had made.

The Jewel of Life turned into a baseball and we played a _game. _How trivial and simple they seemed before. I'll never think of a game in the same way again. After months of fighting and pain, we could return to normal. I never realized how wonderful being simple was.

I threw the ball to Mia and she hit it. Sage leapt to catch it before throwing it to Rowen. He threw it to Cye, but he missed it and Kento ran for it. The ball escaped from both of them and they ended up colliding into one another. I watched White Blaze steal the ball from Yuli who proceeded to chase him. Simple, free, peace. I love those words now. As we all chased after White Blaze, I glanced around me at my friends. They were smiling, all of them. They had never looked so happy in all the time I'd known them. I'll never forget those beautiful smiles.

We start school again in a month after having decided to take time off. I'm looking forward to it; I don't think the "hustle and bustle" of school can compete with what we just went through. But hey, maybe I'll find a teacher who's evil like Talpa. I can keep my skills in tune and by the time school is out, I should have another victory under my belt.

I hear Mia calling me now. We're leaving for a vacation at her family's log cabin in the mountains. I'm sure I'll receive a few unpleasant memories. After all, it's where we took White Blaze after he was injured. But with my friends with me, I'll never have to be worried again.

Ryo Sanada

Proud to be a.k.a.,

Ryo of Wildfire

****

The warrior pried his eyes away from the hypnotizing flames and opened a drawer in his nightstand. From it he pulled out a very small, one paged book. On the cover, in their respectful colors were the Ronins and Warlords kanjis. On the inside left page was a picture of the Ronins and all their enemies turned allies. Some of which included Mukara and Lady Kayura. The man couldn't remember how they'd gotten them all together. The one page in the book was covered in signatures by the Ronins, Warlords, Kayura, Mia, Yuli, Mukara, Naria, and others who had played important parts in his life. The inside right page held a picture of the Ancient One and Anubis in their usual monk clothes. At their feet lay White Blaze, staring inquisitively at the camera. The man fingered the tiger's picture. _I'm sorry things got so bad that you couldn't stay with me Blaze, but I will be seeing you very soon. _He closed the book and gently removed the picture there on the back page. Five teenagers in subarmor were standing in a circle, with one arm each positioned in front of them where they laid them on top of one another in a form of handshake. _Our battle with Mukara might have destroyed the memory of this, but Mia captured it in a picture, something almost as good._

Taking the book and kanji orb, the man placed them under his pillow, then crawled under his bed covers and pulled them up to his chin. The picture of the five teenage boys was still gripped securely in his hand. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to the fire crackle. Soon there would be no physical evidence left that the Ronin Warriors had existed except for the picture and book. Moments later, the man felt tired and closed his eyes. A deeper darkness than he'd ever seen before greeted him and fear gripped his heart.

Suddenly, light blue, orange, green, and dark blue light emitted from somewhere. As the old warrior watched, they solidified into subarmors. Coming closer, he realized there were people wearing them. A warm feeling enveloped the man and he felt safe. Tears welled in his eyes and he wiped them away with a hand clad in red subarmor.

"Things haven't been the same without you."

"We've been waiting for this day a long time."

"We're together once more."

"Never gonna be separated again."

"I'll never need anything else as long as I have you guys."

The man, now an energetic 15-year-old boy, hurried forward. Hugs were exchanged tears were shed. A white tiger bounded forward and barreled them all over. On Earth, the 5 kanji balls disappeared. The fire, having burned so brightly at one time, was extinguished by an unseen wind. The fire's flickering tongues no longer burned, just as the heart of the warrior no longer beat. But elsewhere, in a world very similar to ours, a new, immortal fire burned to life. Its flames touched the sky and joined the wind, water, light, and earth that resided there.

To Be Remembered

To be remembered,

When our days are done,

And we have been defeated

By the Greater One.

We lived our lives,

And lived them well,

When battling evil,

We often fell.

Fate was with us,

As we climbed that ladder,

And our strength was raised,

To where they truly mattered.

The evil was beaten,

Our hopes had won,

Now life was simple,

And much more fun,

Than when we fought,

With out lives on the line,

To save Earth and all human kind.

With the battles we lost,

Times looked bleak,

But we would succeed,

Because each other we'd seek.

It's painful to recall,

The battles surrendered,

And I wonder in awe,

If this is how,

To be remembered.

*--Berni is the name of Rowen's Saint Bernard that he owned as a child.

This is my very first fanfic so please, be kind with your responses. But you can send praises/flames and comments/suggestions to [Palimino24@aol.com][1] or JediMarieKenobi@hotmail.com. Hope you enjoyed! ^ _ ^

   [1]: mailto:Palimino24@aol.com



End file.
